empirefandomcom-20200222-history
NY Raining
NY Raining, alternatively titled New York Raining, by Charles Hamilton feat. Rita Ora is featured in the Season One episode, Who I Am. It is performed by Charles Hamilton and Rita Ora for the Lucious Lyon Sound concert rehearsals. It is briefly performed in the episode, however. The song is featured in the deluxe version of the Original Soundtrack from Season 1 of Empire. Lyrics Intro Charles Hamilton Uhh... Yeah, you just gotta bend your knees on beat, you know Verse 1 Miles from home, my style has grown Sick of getting played like a xylophone My instrument is me with thousands of bones Wildin', I just wanna zone My mama knows I need a chick to be kinda dope Smile a lot, give a lot of dome Only to me, spoil me with your badass You are like royalty, Baby catch that See the rain is making me feel painless This relationship is so dangerous If they find out what will they make of it? So I savor every kiss like it's ancient You ain't missing a thing with other niggas who sing I need cash just to give you a ring Love at first sight but it was blocked by pain So for you I will exceed the top 5 in the game Chorus Rita Ora In the city lights I swear I hear you call my name There is nothing right I am stuck here while you're miles away In New York raining, In New York raining It's too much my babe I need you It's too much my babe I need you Verse 2 Red wine and cheese before bed time You and I fell in love is the headline Instead of whining about what I been finding I stay silent and let you chime in You want me to talk? Fine then Someone broke your heart? Let me find them But I hate fights and now I got stage fright Until I'm at your place at the late night You made me smile, stop doing that A lot is on my mind when I rap In fact, You are a lot I guess I rap for you Needless to say the sex is magical After you, chivalry I have to do I love it when you catch an attitude I wanna tease you, just to laugh at you So the make up sex can be a faster move Chorus Rita Ora In the city lights I swear I hear you call my name There is nothing right I am stuck here while you're miles away In New York raining, In New York raining It's too much my babe I need you It's too much my babe I need you Verse 3 When the rain falls down The pain is all out, My brain You call out my name and that's fame I'm looking great but I still feel shame For real, it's the game I feel insane But when I'm with you my feelings change I love you, I really hope you feel the same You know what I am, You're holding my hand No one else can so I'm your man Your palm reads bliss, What are we miss? You are what I miss and we all need this Love and affection is all we miss From the world but with each other thats all we get I wanna hear you out, talk to me miss I hardly wanna slip the awesomest kiss Call me whenever, call me forever As long as I can call us together I love you Chorus Rita Ora In the city lights I swear I hear you call my name There is nothing right I am stuck here while you're miles away In New York raining, In New York raining It's too much my babe I need you It's too much my babe I need you Videos Navigation Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs